Individuals may wish to track and report the number of miles that they drive on a regular basis for tax or reimbursement purposes. Traditional methods of mileage tracking involve either writing down the number of miles driven in a log book or inputting the miles into a software program such as a spreadsheet application. Either way, the tracking and recording of mileage information is, by and large, a manual effort. As a result, traditional methods of mileage tracking can be tedious and inconvenient to use, which in turn cause users to procrastinate or forget to record their miles in a timely manner. Consequently, many users are forced to later recall or estimate their miles leading to incorrect or inaccurate reporting.
To better facilitate the process of tracking and recording mileages, various mobile solutions have been proposed. For example, mobile applications have been developed that allow users to start and stop mileage tracking by pressing a few buttons. Other examples include allowing users to operate mobile versions of existing mileage tracking software programs. However, most, if not all, of these mobile solutions are still manually operated and are thus still tedious to use or prone to human errors. Hardware solutions, on the other hand, may offer higher accuracy by making sure that every mile is properly recorded. However, the deployment of any hardware solution entails extra costs in terms of equipment, physical installation, management and other administrative expenses.